What If?
by 8ouji-Rui
Summary: A drabble about Rangiku and Gin's thought. Mix content, sometimes songfic, drabble, oneshot. Please RnR! I really should now if I should continue this or not...
1. Chapter 1: What if

**Author's Note:** Hi! I forgot to put some author's note and disclaimer before, so now I edit it. Just to put those two. It's my first fanfiction, so be a good person and please review!

**Disclaimer:** If I own Bleach, Gin would never die.

* * *

What if

Just, imagine.

What if actually i've never met you before?

Nah, I'd have be dead out of starvation. Let's start again.

What if I'm the one who had found you first? Would we have changed?

Will I be the one who lie all the time?

Will I be the one who betrayed everyone?

And, will I be the one who died now?

All these question will keep going and will never end, cause I'll always remember you.

You said you did all this so that I wouldn't cry anymore.

Hey, did you know that all I need so that I would never cry again is you staying by my side and be happy?

You always want the best for me.

But didn't you realize that you're the best for me?

If only we can turn back the time,

I would be the one who make it all right for you.

But now, you're leaving me again, with the same excuse as last time

"I did this to protect you, Ran-chan"

Bullshit, that's what you always said.

I'm safe, but you're not here anymore. What's the good part in that?

What if, all this is a dream? Would I still be able to say "I love you" like i did before?


	2. Chapter 2: Ano saa

_"Ano saa….."_

Hey, Gin….

You know what? I just saw Renji and Rukia walking down the street, hand in hand.

I guess Renji finally made a man out of himself and ask Rukia out.

And recently, I just heard the news that Ichigo finally married Orihime.

I said my congrats the day I went to the Living World.

It seems that everyone around me have started tying their knots recently.

Which reminds me, if you're alive…

Will it be the same with us?

I mean, I know that you've never said you love me,

And I've never said that too, cause I'm afraid it will ruin our relationship.

Now when I look back, I thought that I really should have taken the risk to say it to you.

Sometimes I wonder, is my feelings mutual?

If yes, I wonder why you didn't say it?

I guess it's because if you said it, you're afraid that I'll never move on now.

And being the thoughtful person you are, you're afraid that if you said it I'll never be able to smile again.

But sometimes, I hate myself for not saying it first.

I mean, in the end you'll most probably die too…

But if I said it, just once….

Would I be able to hold you just a little longer?


	3. Chapter 3: Left Unsaid Author's note

**Author's Note: **HI everyone! I don't know what happen but it seems that the changes I made in the chapters before this can't be seen. So I decided to put an Author's Note here to explain bout this story…

Well, this is my first fanfiction, so any comments about it is welcomed. And yeah, sometimes I do have some grammar mistakes. Sorry bout that -_-

And also, I don't know how long will I continue this story. I think this one is pretty easy cause it's only a drabble. I'll try my best to be productive in the next three months, cause I got a very long holiday after the national exam (which is two more weeks, and I can't guarantee that I'll be productive in two weeks time). Wish me luck guys! .

And yeah, I want to thank these 3 people who are the first to review! Too bad none of them are logged in, I can't say my thanks properly because of that… ;_;

**Gotta be Annoying**

**Gin's lil sis**

**ArtsyChick -**(yep, I don't add anything more in the first chapter. More like can't…)

Thanks a lot guys! You made my day! And because of that, I got an extra chapter here! And it's from Gin's view! (and the last three bar's is actually from the song Left Unsaid by Hemenway. It's in english, even though the band consist of two Japanese and two Korean)

**Disclaimer: **this is probably the first and the last disclaimer I'd have for this series. I do not own Bleach.

Ran-chan~….

Remember that winter when we still lives in our little shack?

Yup, the one that brings a lot of snow.

And….yeah, the one where you almost punch me in the gut for asking you to built a snowman with me….

Hey, it's not my fault okay?! I thought that because I finally found a playmate, you'd like to play in the snow with me!

Turns out that you're the type that don't wanna get wet and cold because of the snow.

Still, I went out and play with the snow myself, but I left the door open for you to lure you out. (see, I'm not the type to give up that easily)

A few minutes later, you went out to see me

Truth be told, I'm freezing. But when you came out, I can't help but smile. All the cold seems to melt away.

I made a snowman that looks like you, but you're mad at it and kicked it. (probably cause I add breasts to the snowman…)

Then you turned your back at me, and walked away.

But then you stopped, and tied a scarf around my neck.

I'm shocked, but I didn't show it.

And I hugged you from behind and snuggle inside that haori you wore, saying that it's a haori for two person.

We cuddle with each other that night.

I miss that night, Ran…

It's cold, and the winter is harsh, but you're next to me. And I always feel warm when you're next to me.

Now it's snowing here in Hueco Mundo,

I got enough clothes to keep me warm, a cup of hot chocolate, and the building got a special heater from the Living World (I don't know how did Aizen manage to bring it here. Heck, I don't even know that it can snow in here before… ),

But I don't have what I needed the most.

And although I have all of that,

I'm still freezing here, Ran-chan.

I know you probably don't want to see me anymore, maybe you don't even want me to be in a 1 mile radius around you.

But I can't stop missing you….

I wish I can come back to your side, even if it's just five minutes,

And tell you that I'm sorry that I made you cry, I'm sorry that I let you down,

And I'm sorry because I'm not the one for you.

But maybe it's just better left unsaid.


	4. Chapter 4: Under the same night sky

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and thanks for reading it too, even if you don't review. Knowing somebody reads my drabble is great! Please enjoy this one too! This one is from Gin's POV, and this is when he's still the 3rd division captain. I think this one got a lot of mistakes, well as long as you got the point. Sorry! Please R n R!

Disclaimer: Did that in ch 3.

* * *

_Under the same night sky_

Black sky, the sound of crickets, and the chilly wind.

I'm bored out of my mind tonight, and chose to gaze at the night sky (even though there's hardly any stars).

I don't know why, but I always feel closer to you when I gaze at it.

It always reminds me of those summer nights from our childhood.

When you can't sleep, you'll always woke me up at late night, and drag me outside.

At first, I'm mad at you. I really hate it if someone disturbs my slumber.

But then, you just smiled and told me to lie down on the grass.

Then you told me to look up at the sky, and you began to talk about stars, their names, and mythologies.

Sometimes, it's a starless night too. But you still enjoyed gazing at the night sky

Once, I asked you, "Why do you enjoy gazing at the night sky so much?"

You only said, "It's because it helps me feel closer to those people I cherished, knowing their under the same night sky."

What a simple reason. Should have known that you're not the type to look into matters too deeply.

But from that day, whenever I was going on a mission and can't see you for a long time,

I always took my time to gaze at the sky.

Just….gazing. Cause I don't remember about the stars names and mythologies.

I only think of you every time I do that.

What are you doing right now, how's your day, who is on your mind right now…

I send all of my questions and feelings for you to the night sky.

I believe that all of my questions and feelings will be delivered to you,

Because we're gazing under the same night sky.


	5. Chapter 5: Good Day

**Author's Note: **Ugh, got a massive headache and my right eye is hurting. Plus a stomach ache…. TT^TT But I must post my last story before I got my 2 weeks vacuum. Wish me luck for my test! This is AU, and I left it hanging. Tell me if I should make a continuation of this one shot. It's from….both POV? I don't know. But the _italics_ are Gin's thought. I should warn you though that this one doesn't look like a one shot or a drabble. LOL (and Rangiku means Chrysanthemum/Riot)

Disclaimer: in ch 3

* * *

_"Good Day"_

The sky is blue. The sun is up. The weather is warm. It's a good day for most of the population in the city. A man with silver hair and a black leather jacket walked into a cafe. He didn't care about the weather, everyday is the same for him. Wether it's a good day or a bad day, all he did is the same work that his boss ordered him too. He sat down on the most secluded table, and ordered a black coffee. Sure, the weather didn't really affect him at all, but he still needed his booze.

His order came, and he drink in silence. Suddenly, his thoughts were cut by a woman voice.

"No, sir. I don't have time for you.", a girl with a strawberry blonde hair was struggling with her wrist in the hand of a burly looking man.

"Oh, come on. Don't be shy! I'll buy you a drink.", the man offered. He got a sinister smile on his face.

"I-…" her words were cut when a silver haired guy hold the man's wrist and smiled. Somehow, his smile was…..sadistic?

"Now, now. Sir, it's impolite to do this to a lady who said no to your invitation kindly.", he gripped his wrist harder. The burly man shuddered with fear and pain emitting from his wrist.

"O-okay. I didn't know that she's taken.". The men then released her and walked out of the cafe rather quickly.

The blonde was stunned. Who is this person? Is he really helping her out of compassion or did he had another intention behind it?

"Miss? Are you okay?", the man offered his hand to the blonde, which she accepted.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you so much! ", she bowed her head quickly.

"It's okay!", the man laughed. Now she's sure that he can be trusted.

"Would you like to sit with me?", he pointed at his table.

"O-Of course!", she walked to his table and took a seat in front of him.

The two drank in a comfortable silence for some time. Before the silver haired guy put his glass down and smiled at the blonde.

"So, what's your name?"

"Rangiku. Matsumoto Rangiku.", the blonde put her glass down too and smiled back at him.

"Ah, chrysanthemum? That explains why you're drinking that type of tea."

She giggled a little, before asking him a question.

"What's yours?"

"Gin. Ichimaru Gin. Pleased to meet you.", he offered his hands.

"Gin. What a strange name.", she smiled and accepted his hands, shake it a little before letting it go.

_Ah, yes. Today is a good day._


	6. Chapter 6: 500

**Author's Note: **Hey! Like I said before, i should actually be on a 2 weeks hiatus. But i got some free time (which should actually be used for studying), and decided to add something here! I know my last chapter rather sucks (i'm not really glad either). But I got an idea for improvement here, i hope it will satisfy you all. This one is from Ran's view. Enjoy!

Disclaim: did that in ch 3

_"500"_

Gin!

Today, my cute little captain got a gift from his girlfriend, Hinamori.

It's 500 pieces puzzle, the picture is an ice dragon. She said that it looks like Hyourinmaru.

My taichou didn't like puzzles very much (he prefers taking a nap rather than doing what he called "pain in the ass"),

But since she gave it to him, he ends up doing it anyway.

But when he almost finished (he did that puzzle for 5 hours straight, without rest),

He found out that he's missing a piece.

What he didn't know is that the missing piece is actually taken by Hinamori herself.

She said to me that this way, she'll always remember her beloved "Shiro-chan".

Which reminds me of you. Again. (exactly how long are you gonna plaque my mind?)

If my life is that puzzle,

then the missing piece is you, Gin.

Because even if I had all the 499 piece,

I still can't complete it, because you're missing.

And the sad part about it is,

I realize that the missing piece will never come back to me again.

My cute taichou still got his missing piece somewhere,

But mine is gone, forever.

And I'll never be complete, coz all I got is 499 pieces and not 500.


	7. Chapter 7: hanabi

**Author's Note: **Fufu, I'm writing this in the middle of my test.. =w=. Anyway, this is from Gin's view and it's based on the song Little Summer by SPYAIR. THEY'RE SOOOO COOL. oh yeah, btw, Gin is a little mellow-ish here. The time is one night before he betray everyone.

Disclaimer. Did that in ch 3

* * *

_Hanabi_

The fireworks that shot up and burst in the night sky.

I enjoy watching it the most with you.

Especially tonight.

Sitting next to you, I grab your hands and hold it.

Cause tomorrow, I can't meet you or hold you again.

I usually talk silly things easily with you.

The weather, your work, your life.

But tonight, I wonder why I can't find any word to say to you?

Our present moment together, probably will be the last time.

I won't let it go easily.

I hold your hand even tighter, that's the only thing that I can feel right now.

This is not a perfect place, a far cry from heaven.

But for me, you sitting next to me is like heaven on earth.

No one would probably think of me when I'm gone, probably they'd even call me traitor.

But knowing that you'll cry for me...

Makes me happy and sad at the same time.

I do reckless things like this for you, Ran.

It hurts me to know I will never hold you again.

But at least, even if it's short lived like the fireworks,

I want to stay with you, tonight.


	8. Chapter 8: World Apart

**Author's Note: ** YAYY! Exams are over! Now i got more time to update! This one is from Gin's view. Please review! . Based on a song from AKFG - World apart (sorry for the grammar mistakes here and there. and sorry if it's not that good. WIll IMPROVE!)

Disclaimer: did that in ch 3

* * *

_"World Apart"_

The blank sky, the monotone white color of Las Noches, and weird guys all around.

I'm laying on my bed and my mind wondered through time and space.

I feel empty…

I'm bored to death in here, not that I showed it though.

I tried to kill time by doing worthless things. (like hiding Aizen's favorite cup….and he sent a group of Arrancars after me. Son of a bitch.)

It feels as if time is not moving.

It's getting harder and harder to distract myself.

And it's getting harder and harder to stop thinking about you, too.

Far, far away from here…

I wonder how are you.

I wonder what are you doing.

I wonder who is it that you're thinking of.

But whenever I closed my eyes,

And made an image of you,

You look empty too.

And I realised that we're world apart from each other.


	9. Chapter 9: Gommennasai

**Author's Note: ** I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time! I finished my National Exam weeks ago, but I haven't post any new chapters yet! I'm trying to improve my story, and tried my best. Actually I wanted to post an update a few days ago, but I got no reviews for the last chapter so I felt a little bit reluctant to do it…. Now that I've updated, please review! I hope this is good enough, I'm quite satisfied with this one. Sorry for the grammar mistakes!

This is from Gin's POV.

Gommennasai is "I'm sorry" in Japanese, and Gomen is like the short version of it.

**Disclaimer: **did that in ch 3

* * *

_"Gomennasai"_

When we first met, I think I wasn't thinking right.

Not that I regret it though, but I think I helped you out of pity at first.

I brought you to my rundown shack I called home, and left when you're asleep.

I kinda thought that you'll be gone when I return, turns out I was wrong.

You insisted to stay with me, and tried to help me with the chores.

At first, I think that I should just left you, but then I'll always come back.

Because I was so worried about you being taken away by those shinigamis

Each time I return, I would always find you smiling and says "Welcome back, Gin!", with a huge grin on your face.

And somehow, that grin was really infectious, and I found myself smiling sincerely, which is very rare. Or maybe I never did before I met you.

Time goes by, we grew attached to each other.

But I know I'm not the one for you.

You deserve someone who is kind, open, and can be trusted.

And that someone will never leave you without saying anything.

Yup, if this is a fairytale, you'll be the princess, and I'm probably the butler who have a sweet spot for you, but is impossible to be with you.

I'm a mere guardian, that's why I swear I'm going to take back what was taken from you before.

When I left you, I said, "I wish my capture last a little longer…"

I should have never turned around and saw that look on your face because it almost shattered my resolve each time I remembered it.

I can still remember it vividly, and I found myself wanting to throw it all and return to your side each time I remembered it.

But, I'm sorry. I can't.

I know that look on your face says something like,

"Take me with you…. don't leave me alone again."

_I want to, but I can't_

"I love you."

_I know, I do too. But I'm not the one for you….._

In the very end, I could only say,

"_Gomen ne, Ran-chan…."_


	10. Chapter 10: Flower Garden

Author's note:Hi Everyone! I know this one is due long ago, but I've been trying to make a new chapter (and I got like three more beside this one) and non of them satisfy me. But this one is the best, and i think I need to post a new chapter soon. Please review! I'm missing my reviewers. :)

Disclaimer: did that in ch 3

* * *

Believe it or not, Aizen built a flower garden in Las Noches. A FREAKING FLOWER GARDEN.

Wonder how it happened?

Well, when I was serving him tea, he suddenly said that spring is about to come and the next day….BAM! There's a flower garden. (and here I'm still wondering how the hell did he know spring is about to come when it's only night in here…..)

I know, my Captain is a freak. Las Noches is full of freaks, and the leader is a freak too.

…and I guess I am the same as them. I let someone important to me slipped away just like that.

But the most annoying part is that he asked ME, the AWESOME AND WONDERFUL ME, too TEND HIS FREAKING FLOWERS.

I sprayed them with poisons yesterday, even going as far as letting Shinso destroyed them.

And this morning, TADA! It came back perfectly as if nothing happened. (Seriously, Aizen…..)

Then he still asked me to tend them. I hate him.

So right now, I'm tending he's garden. There's a lot of flowers here….er, chrysanthemums, daffodils, cherry blossoms…..and I don't know the rest.

Well, I thought that there are different seasons for every flower, but I guess flowers from every season is here. Even though he only mentioned spring….

As I looked at the flowers, I remembered that time when I got back after a whole week.

I found you crouching on the ground near the door, not realizing that I'm right behind you.

Then I put a sunflower right in front of your face…and you freaked out and hit me in the guts.

I rolled on the ground, but you didn't help me get up.

Instead, you just stared at me, pouting.

When I've recovered, I grinned to you as if nothing happened, and gave you the sunflower.

You reluctantly accepted it, all the while pouting.

Then I smiled one more time, ready to apologize for my disappearance,

But then you flashed me a smile that I'll never forget.

And I forget to apologize…

Then I started to go without telling you first,

Because, I want to see that smile of yours again.

And although I know it's impossible, I can't help my self to not imagine this silly scene that'll never happen.

One day, If I were to come back to your side again,

Will you still flash me the same smile?

But even if you don't smile at me,

Just knowing that you'll be waiting for me is more than enough….


End file.
